The present invention relates to a handle or grip and, in particular, to a multi-functional grip or handle for a cabinet.
Audio equipment, such as loudspeakers, require cabinets which are large and frequently heavy, particularly when the cabinet is designed for woofers and other heavy electronic equipment such as amplifiers. Since these speakers frequently are used in homes or other facilities in which their appearance is a necessary commercial consideration, the cabinet design requires careful consideration. In addition to aesthetic consideration, these cabinet designs must satisfy several functional needs. The cabinets may occasionally have to be moved from one location to another. Since the cabinet is generally large and rectangular in shape, lifting or moving the cabinets may be facilitated by providing handles for the cabinet. However, handles which project from the cabinet have several deficiencies. Among these are that loudspeaker cabinets are frequently located in small and confined spaces, such as in cabinetry or on shelves and projecting handles may not be desirable in such closed spaces. In addition, many individuals have reason to remove the face covers or grills from the cabinets for modification repair or the like. Handles should not interfere with such removals. These requirements and needs, thus present a need for an improved cabinet system for loudspeakers and other audio equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means for lifting or moving cabinets containing audio equipment such as loudspeakers. A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved handgrip for moving or lifting speaker cabinets in which the handgrip serves a dual function of securing the face cover or grille to the cabinet.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved handgrip for loudspeaker cabinets in which the handgrip is designed to closely to the contours of the cabinet while still providing a sufficient surface or engaging area to permit one to lift relatively heavy cabinets. One further object of the present invention is to provide a handgrip that is functionally and aesthetically improved for loudspeaker cabinets. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a handgrip for securing a face cover or grille of a cabinet to cabinet side walls in a manner which facilitates the removal of the face cover or grille when access to the cabinet interior is required.
In the present invention, there is provided an audio unit having a cabinet with opposing sides and a separable face cover or grille therebetween. Means are provided for securing the edges of the face cover to the opposing sides of the cabinet comprising one and preferably a pair of handgrips positioned on either side of the cabinet with a portion of the handgrip engaging the side and a portion of the handgrip engaging the face cover. The invention further contemplates providing means for securing handgrips to a cabinet face cover, in the form of a cup having a peripheral flange that extends about the edge of the cup with the peripheral flange in facing engagement with both the surface of the cabinet side and the edge of the face cover or grille.